The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adapting a paint brush to include a tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for modifying different types of paint brushes to include a tool.
In the painting industry it is often necessary for painters who are using a brush to require additional tools, such as a screwdriver to remove face plates or a paint can opener to open a can of paint. If the painter is on a ladder, the painter must store his brush, climb down the ladder, then locate the tools appropriate for the job before returning.
There is therefore recognized a need in the art to improve a paint brush by allowing for the attachment of one or more tools to the paint brush to eliminate the need to carry extra tools.
Paint brushes are available in a variety of sizes and dimensions from various manufacturers. Despite differences in size, dimension and appearance of paint brushes, it is desirable to be able to mount one or more removable tools to the handle of the brush. Rather than provide differently sized tools for each and every brush, it is desirable, to reduce costs and material, to provide one removable tool assembly that may be adapted to multiple brush handles.
Therefore, there is recognized a need in the art for a removable tool that may be easily adapted to accommodate brushes having various sizes and/or shapes.